


Monstrous

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Your monster boyfriend wants to play...





	Monstrous

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hallowe'en, y'all! And especially to my fellow monster fuckers ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

The silence that hung between the two of you was warm. You let Gabriel slowly strip off your clothing, piece by careful piece. His touch, like always, was cold, but coupled with the warmth of his tentacles, it made affection and warmth bloom out in your chest, settling low in your belly.

He had been less guarded lately, and more willing to be unmasked around you when his condition worsened, as it did from time to time. This was one of those times.

He had expressed some concern—trepidation—about being intimate with you “like this.” As if somehow, his state of decay and monstrosity would put you off.

It didn’t.

Kissing him was a challenge—after all, there were many more teeth than usual, and most were razor-sharp. The eyes in his cheeks and throat looked back at you curiously, and you smiled, coaxing him in. His kisses were tentative, careful flutters along your cheeks and jaw, and you couldn’t help your soft giggle.

The sound of Gabriel’s hum was almost like a purr, his textured tongue drifting over the shape of your lips. You parted for him, tongue swirling around his as he eased you back into the mattress.

The tentacles glided over your skin smoothly, wrapping around your arms, legs, and torso. He didn’t have to put very much effort into restraining you in these moments, but you knew he liked doing it.

You gasped as you felt the first touch between your legs, spread wide as it slicked over the nub of your clit. It swirled around, flicking and nudging the sensitive bundle of nerves, making you wriggle and squeal. Heat flared in your core, and you urged him to continue with gentle murmurs and praise.

The soft, hissing whispers of a thousand voices kissed your ears as Gabriel leaned closer, sharp teeth grazing the tender flesh of your throat. Heat rose up across your skin as it pilled into goosebumps, slick tentacles caressing and massaging your breasts. Cool fingers drifted down your belly, teasing over your soft skin. The phantom of his touch lingered even after he had moved on, and you began to shake.

His textured tongue dragged along the throb of your pulse, sharp teeth pricking at your skin without breaking it.

“Come for me.” The gravely timbre of his voice set heat flaring in your gut, and you knew better than to resist his command. Gratefully, you didn’t have to, as your orgasm washed over you a moment later. Your inner muscles clenched and flexed, the slick tentacles drawing your pleasure out as you trembled in his grip.

He purred as he leaned closer, cool fingertips grazing down your arms, shoulders, collarbones, and breasts as he sat back—or was he hovering? You didn’t really care, at that point—a demanding need had already begun to rise up in your core.

“Please, Gabriel,” you pleaded. “I need you.”

And you did. He smiled, all sharp edges and jagged teeth, but you could see the warmth behind his eyes.

“So good to me,” he hummed, leaning his forehead against yours. The cool touch was a welcome relief from the heat that flared everywhere else in your body, and you sighed as you felt a tentacle begin to ease you open.

“Oh, yes—” Your breath hitched on a gasp of delight as he finally penetrated you, working in slow and deep. The tentacle bottomed out against your cervix before it began its long, slow thrusting. He pierced you deeply, working the tempo up with steady movements that left you feeling dizzy.

You were suspended off the bed now, helpless to do anything but receive the relentless pleasure he was intent on bestowing you. Lost in a haze of bliss, you could still make out his face as it loomed over you, watching intently.

His tentacles around your wrists coiled tighter, and you arched up. You could feel him expanding inside of you, dragging along your sensitive walls.

“Gabriel.” Your voice came out too reedy, and your head tipped back, heat and pressure building almost painfully in your core. “Gabriel—”

The sound of his hum was almost like a snarl, gravelly and deep as he smiled again. There were too many eyes in his skin, in places they shouldn’t be, but the same hunger loomed beneath each one. Warmth tingled and drifted through your body, and you opened your mouth to taste his tongue as it slipped past your lips.

The warm, smooth tentacles squirmed and undulated against your skin, flicking over the flushed buds of your nipples, and the hard nub of your clit. You almost thought you could feel the sensation of suckling, but your mind was too cloudy to be sure.

“Please…” you begged, the sound a desperate wheeze as heat coiled tighter and tighter in your belly. “Please, Gabriel—”

He hushed you gently, a ragged hum escaping him as cold hands groped and fondled your breasts. While he massaged your skin, you could definitely feel the warm suction on the firm tips. You whined out a curse as you wriggled and squirmed, and Gabriel laughed.

It wasn’t a cruel sound, but one of amusement. “You look so cute when you’re overwhelmed and coming undone for me,” he purred, tongue drifting slowly along your pulse.

Your vision began to blur as you shook and trembled, your skin tingling as you groaned in desperation. “Please, Gabriel, let me come— _please_ ,” you sobbed. He sighed against your skin, those delightfully cool fingers drifting down the inside of your thighs.

“Do you think you deserve it?” He cooed, brushing over the aching bud of your clit. You sucked in a breath as your back arched.

“Ple-e-ease,” You hiccuped, thighs shaking wildly as the hard, deep thrusts continued. The friction on your clit and dragging along your walls was delicious, but you were fighting a losing battle not to come without permission.

“You're doing so well,” he hummed, tongue tracing the shell of your ear. “Holding on by a thread, aren’t you?”

You nodded frantically, squirming and shaking as you cried. He increased the pressure of his touch, fingers practically vibrating against the overwrought bundle of nerves.

You shrieked. “Gabriel!”

“Go on, then,” he hissed, a hint of gleeful deviance in his voice. “Come.”

And you did as you were bade. Your eyes rolled back and your breath stuck in your throat, waves of pleasure searing over your nerves with each potent thrust. Blood pounded in your ears in time with his strokes, liquid heat gushing out of you along with the waves of pleasure. Your body began to tremble wildly and your muscles clenched almost painfully as you screamed.

Words fell out of your mouth, begging and praise babbled incoherently as heat spiked in your chest and throat. The power of Gabriel’s thrusting didn’t abate, and the back of your neck became sweltering. Tears blurred your vision as the ache in your centre rapidly transitioned the border into pain. He was drawing your orgasm out too long, and—

You cried out a single word—your safe word—and everything ceased. You were vaguely aware of being lowered to the mattress.

The warmth of Gabriel’s tentacles around your wrists departed, and instead you felt his cool touch along your body—your face and throat, collarbones, chest, and belly. Warm caresses were chased by the sharp graze of his teeth, but he didn’t bite—no, the gentle flutters you felt were kisses. You didn’t have the energy to even giggle, but it still made a pleasant warmth trickle through your body.

You faded in and out of coherence as he whispered softly to you. Your mind was too hazy to process the exact words, but you knew he was being affectionate and gentle with you.

Slowly, and with great care, he coaxed you back to your senses. You lay beneath him, the warmth of his tentacles a fading memory as calloused fingers brushed down your cheek.

“How are you feeling?” He purred, voice a little more gravely than usual. You moaned quietly, your back arching up as you stretched out luxuriantly. You felt pleasantly boneless, and the searing burn of overstimulation had begun to fade into a dull ache. Your muscles felt like wet clay, and you didn’t answer him right away, still collecting your thoughts.

He pressed a bottle to your mouth when you were quiet for too long. “Drink.”

You obeyed, the water tasting strangely sweet as it passed your lips. “Thank you,” you finally managed.

With a hum, he nuzzled in closer, a tickling kiss pressed against your pulse. His weight settled on top of you, and you grazed your nails up the gnarled bumps of his spine, up into the curls of his hair. You opened your mouth to him as his tongue prodded at your lips, exhaustion beginning to settle in.

The tickling kisses continued across your cheek, and you heard the quiet whisper of _I love you_ against your ear.

“Mm, love you, too,” you murmured, lids suddenly too heavy. He carried on with his soft kisses and gentle caresses, easing you off into darkness.


End file.
